


don’t call me baby

by dameegocentrique



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Loads of Angst, Modern Westeros, Online friends with benefits, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameegocentrique/pseuds/dameegocentrique
Summary: Sansa is a world-class actress and Jon is the unfortunate, lucky guy she falls in love with.





	don’t call me baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ed Sheeran’s song “Dive”.

 

Sansa didn't mean for the first time to happen. She was about to Facetime Arya, but when a guy with a dark beard and lovely gray eyes showed up on her phone's screen, she stupidly remembered that Arya had changed her number.

 

There was confusion in his eyes at first, and then she watched as confusion turned to open-mouthed surprise. 

 

Sansa smiled sheepishly with an apology lying ready in her tongue. "Sorry, wrong number," she told the handsome guy on the other end of the call.

 

"Let me guess," the man sported a look between a grimace and a smile as his hand rose to scratch the back of his curly head, showing a muscled arm (which literally made Sansa's mind go, 'oh'). "You're looking for Arya Stark," he guessed.

 

She felt her face heat up. "Uhh... Yeah, I am. Sorry," she apologized again. 

 

"Don't worry, you're not the first one to look for her," he replied.

 

Then he grinned and Sansa's mind literallywent blank.

 

* * *

 

Jon was his name, she later found out. Jon Snow, an architect living and working in Dorne. The first Facetime call led to a series of a texts where she repeatedly apologized for her and her family's and Arya's friends' behavior, most especially with how her older brother practically threatened bodily harm on Jon. (This further strengthened her opinion that Robb wasn't the smartest Stark, and that at this point, it's really just her and Bran keeping the Stark gene pool intelligent.)

 

Jon good-naturedly ribbed her for a few minutes, joking about how he felt a little scared after Robb's threats, until he probably noticed how Sansa was profusely apologizing the whole time, which was when he decided to let it go.

 

Then it was his turn to apologize, which led to another long, winding exchange of "no, it's fine" and "seriously though, I'm sorry" until they both realized how stupid they were being.

 

So it was like a virtual cute meet, and it made Sansa swoon at how pure the whole exchange was.

 

They stayed up texting until late evening. Then they kept texting the day after, and then the day after that, and so forth.

 

Sansa quickly developed a crush. If Jon smiled that perfectly toothed smile at her again, she was going to lose it.

 

It didn’t help that Jon, for some weird reason, got her humor. Sansa had her looks and her smart mouth, but humor truly wasn’t her best suit. But when she shared her theory about the biology of men to Jon one day, he doubled over laughing and clutched his abdomen. 

 

“What? I tell you, the Gods specifically made men for anal sex,” Sansa reasoned as Jon started guffawing again. “There’s a reason why your G spot is located by the anus, Jon. It’s high time you try it too.”

 

Jon sobered up all of a sudden at her statement and looked at her incredulously. “Sansa Stark, you anal sex advocate,” it was her turn to lose it this time. “I will never, ever, in this green Planetos stick anything up my butt.”

 

She tried to rationalize this... this Jon thing. She's in Essos, far across the Narrow Sea, and she's crushing on a guy she met through sheer stupidity and fast internet connection. 

 

She's just alone. And lonely. That too. She's still smarting over her heartbreak over Harry freakingHardyng and she's the farthest she's ever been outside of Westeros, let alone Winterfell. She missed her family and Winterfell terribly, she even found herself missing the mud in the stables of her family's estate. But most of all, this was the longest time she's ever been without lemoncakes. Life's gloomy at the moment.

 

Who knows, Jon Snow might be a serial killer. A good-looking, Henley-shirt wearing, non-alcohol drinking perv. Or he has a girlfriend he's hiding. Or, Gods help her, a wife.

 

It's a thing that had bothered her during her waking days and her days spent on set for her first on-screen role. When she couldn't take it anymore, she had consulted with her best friends, Jeyne and Margaery, about her feelings. 

 

They were both supportive, but with some hesitations. Of course this was a guy they have never met and know nothing about aside from Sansa's stories (they can't even find him on Facebook!), but both women unanimously agreed that any living thing other than Harry Hardyng was better than Harry Hardyng. 

 

And if this Jon Snow was the reason why Sansa was more talkative than ever and even marginally funnier than she has ever been, they could let her live in her little fantasy for some time.

 

So when one night Sansa told her best friends about her new mission in life over the group Facetime call she now got correctly, both friends gasped, especially Margaery.

 

"Gods, Sansa," Margaery said after she recovered from her shock. "Go for it, you absolute minx."

 

* * *

 

The mission? Operation Seduce Jon Snow.

 

She had good reasons to do so. If Jon Snow falls in love with her, thank the gods. If Jon Snow would not but would engage her in some long-distance sexy fun, she'll hatch a new plan while having some sexy fun too.  

 

If Jon Snow turns out to be a serial killer perv, well, she'll just sick Lady on him.

 

Her plan was going to work and she was 100% sure of it. The shirtless pictures he sent her and the winky emojis that followed strengthened her resolve.

 

This was the first time she had ever actively seduced someone, but some strange confidence was fueling Sansa these days and she was going to take full advantage of it. 

 

It started when Jon sent his customary "hey, what's up?" text to Sansa one evening. Jon was extremely busy during the day and only texted her when he's finally home and getting ready for bed. 

 

She got his text while she was at bed lazily flicking through her script. Butterflies exploded in her stomach when she grabbed her phone and found his name on the screen.

 

A mischievous smile formed on her lips as she tapped out her reply.

 

"Just watching something on Netflix. You?" she texted.

 

As soon as she sent her message, the text quickly turned from delivered to read. Three gray dots showed up and then Jon's reply followed hers.

 

"Finally got home. In bed. What are you watching?"

 

Sansa quickly grabbed her laptop by her bedside table and flipped it open. She hastily logged on to her Netflix and chose the first show she found.

 

She was typing her response when Jon replied. 

 

"Show me."

 

Her phone starting ringing and Jon's face flashed on her screen. It was a Facetime call. 

 

Suddenly feeling giddy, Sansa positioned her bare legs by the laptop, took a moment to compose herself, and swiped right to answer Jon's call.

 

"Hey," she cheerfully greeted. Jon gave her a little smile as he rubbed his eyes. He was obviously in bed, lying with a white pillow under his head and wearing a gray shirt.

 

"Hey, you. How's your day?" he asked while stifling a yawn.

 

Sansa pretended to heave a sigh. "Busy. How was yours?" she asked, already knowing what his response would be.

 

"You know. The usual. We got a new client today so it's a little crazy at the office again," he answered.

 

She gave a slow nod. "Ugh, new clients. How difficult," she sarcastically replied, keeping a fake understanding look on her face.

 

Jon lifted his hand from his face to playfully glare at her. "You're teasing me," he said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

 

Sansa widened her eyes and then shook her head, a playful frown on her face. "No, I'm not," she innocently replied. 

 

Jon's eyes remained narrowed. Unable to keep herself from smiling, she tightened her lips as a smile overtook Jon's face.

 

"So. What are you watching right now?" he asked, raising a muscular arm to place underneath his head.

 

Her heartbeat quickened at his question. This is it, Sansypants, she told herself.

 

She switched from front cam to back cam, showing her laptop and her long, bare legs to him. "Outlander," she replied, biting her lip as she watched Jon's face.

 

A smile broke out on her face when Jon's gray eyes' almost bulged out of his face and his face slightly reddened. 

 

Sansa mentally high-fived herself. This, this is what she's going to tell Jeyne and Margaery tomorrow!

 

"Have you watched it?" Sansa innocently asked while Jon still looked slightly distracted. 

 

She watched as he visibly gulped and blinked rapidly. "Nope. What's it about?" he asked.

 

"Why don't you watch with me so you can find out?" Sansa asked. Without waiting for his response, she shifted her legs (and watched as Jon's jaw tightened) and pressed play on her laptop.

 

The show started playing the scene she last watched. Upon realizing what the scene was actually about, Sansa's face heated up.

 

It was... a sex scene. The scene showed Claire and Jamie going at it like they always did.

 

"Oh," she heard Jon reply. She shifted her eyes from her laptop's screen to the phone in her hand.

 

Jon had one eyebrow raised. She watched as a sly look formed on his face. 

 

"Sansa, Sansa. Are you watching porn right now?" he asked disbelievingly.

 

Sansa frowned. "I'm not!" she protested, shifting her legs. Jon blinked again.

 

Looking undeterred, Jon smiled slyly. "It's okay, Sansy. We're both adults. You can tell me if you're having your Sansa time right now," he teased her, calling her by her hated nickname.

 

Sansa quickly switched from back cam to front cam. Jon looked a little disappointed, she slightly noted.

 

"I am NOT having my Sansa time right now!" she protested again, pouting and blushing as she did.

 

Jon raised a dark brow at her, not believing her response. They stared at each other for a second, Sansa pouting as Jon's brow remained raised.

 

Then a lopsided smile slowly grew on Jon's face. "Hey, you're blushing!" he crowed. He suddenly sat up and said, "Are you really having your Sansa time right now?"

 

Sansa huffed and rolled her eyes. The nerve of this man! 

 

"You know what, I'm hanging up," she replied while lifting her thumb to hover on top of the red button.

 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jon quickly apologized as he started laughing. His grin grew wider Sansa felt her face heat up even more while giddiness filled up her stomach as she watched him. Gods, he has the most beautiful smile she's ever seen.

 

Sansa kept pouting with her eyes narrowed even when Jon finally stopped laughing. When he noticed, he quickly sobered up but his eyes were still lit up.

 

"Look, I'm really sorry, all right?" Jon said gently. Sansa almost swooned.

 

An idea quickly formed in Sansa's head. Opportunity! She wiggled a little so she could lie down on the bed, her red hair spread out on the pillow under her head.

 

"Yeah, it's fine. But I'm still hanging up," she said.

 

Confusion took over Jon's face. "Why? Are you mad?" he asked.

 

"Nope," Sansa answered, popping the "p" with her lips.

 

"So why are you hanging up?" Jon asked.

 

"Because..." Sansa trailed off for effect. Jon still looked confused. 

 

"It's Sansa time," she raised a brow as she replied, looking daringly at Jon.

 

Gotcha, she thought as Jon stared at her for a second, dumbfounded. She kept her brow raised while Jon's Adam's apple bobbed. He blinked rapidly and wet his lips. 

 

Sansa's eyes followed his tongue as if she was hypnotized. Her lips parted for a bit and she unconsciously bit her lower lip. 

 

She watched as Jon's eyes slowly grew dark.

 

"Are you, really?" Jon finally asked in his deep voice. Sansa stifled a shiver.

 

"What?" Sansa asked back.

 

"Going to have your Sansa time?" he asked, smiling lopsidedly again.

 

Sansa smiled back at him seductively. "Yeah," she answered. Jon's mouth went 'oh'. "Fuck," she saw him mouth.

 

She languidly smiled. "Why?" she asked.

 

Jon rubbed his face and slightly chuckled. "Nothing," she heard him say.

 

Sansa can't stop herself from grinning. "What is it, Jon Snow?"

 

Jon lifted his palm from his face. He gave her an intense, heated look. "That's... That's hot, Sansa," he honestly replied. 

 

A thrill went through Sansa's lower abdomen. She raised her brow. "You think?" she daringly asked.

 

He slowly nodded, rubbing his beard and staring at the floor. Sansa would rather have him rub something else right now. "Yes," he replied, glancing up at her. 

 

His chin rested on his knuckle while his eyes looked at her with such intensity. Sansa's insides clenched at the sight. His thumb slowly rubbed his lips and Sansa nearly whimpered.

 

Time to strike, she thought. She smiled softly. "You can watch me if you want," she said.

 

His eyes widened and he sat up straight. "Sansa, I---"

 

Too late. Sansa switched to back cam again. With Claire Fraser's moans playing in the background, she sneaked her hands inside her panties and cupped her sex.

 

Shit. She was soaking wet.

 

Jon took a long inhale through his nose and muttered, "Fuck." Then he looked straight at the camera and asked, "Sansa, are you sure about this?" She heard the nervousness in his voice.

 

Sansa smiled impishly, knowing he won't see her smile. "Why?" she asked huskily, moving her fingers over her clit. She released a moan and watched as Jon wet his lips again.

 

"Fuck. Do that again," he urged her. He laid on his bed again, all wide-eyed and flushed.

 

Sansa rubbed herself again and moaned louder. "Gods," she whispered. If Jon ever found out that she's been touching herself for days just thinking about this moment, she'll die of mortification.

 

Jon was silent for a moment. He was visibly tensed, but the heated look in his eyes did not go away.

 

"Join me, Jon," Sansa pleaded. Jon's eyes went wide again.

 

Then he smirked and answered, "Gladly."

 

The screen jolted for a bit while Jon switched to back cam as well and scrambled to take off his sweatpants. He was wearing light gray ones, she noted, with a KLU written in bold letters at the side.

 

Guy was well-educated, she mused. She smiled at the thought. Definitely a catch.

 

But then Jon pulled his undershorts off and his cock sprang free. Sansa's jaws literally dropped at the sight.

 

By the Old Gods and New. He certainly packed something magical.

 

He wrapped his fingers around his cock while his index finger rubbed the head, showing her sticky pre-cum on top. Sansa licked her lips. A jolt of desire struck her and she definitely felt herself get wetter.

 

Then he starting jerking his hands up and down his shaft. She heard a deep groan and let out another moan. "Fuck," she heard him mutter under his breath again.

 

Sansa bit her lips as she showed Jon her fingers working to bring herself to orgasm. Jon lifted his hand for a moment. His hand was glistening wet, she noticed, as he wrapped his hand around his cock again.

 

"Go faster," she urged him.

 

"Uh uh," he refused. "Not before I see you cum."

 

Sansa huffed a laugh. "Race you there?" she breathily responded.

 

"I'll make you win, sweet girl," he answered in his deep voice.

 

Upon hearing "sweet girl", Sansa gasped as she felt her orgasm build up.

 

Jon groaned. "That's it, Sansa. That's my girl," he crooned, his hand going faster. He paused for a moment to lift his shirt, showing her his well-defined torso.

 

What in the... "Oh Gods," Sansa moaned. Her fingers rubbed her clit frantically, chasing her peak. 

 

"Be a good girl and say my name when you cum," there was a note of pleading in Jon's voice.

 

His husky voice went through her like a lightning strike. She could imagine him whispering in her ear. Another jolt went through her cunt and she felt her walls quiver. 

 

She could feel her peak getting closer. Gods, she's getting louder. She could hear whimpers leaving her mouth. She's close... Oh gods, she's close...

 

"Come for me, sweetheart," Jon pleaded. Sansa responded with a moan. "Good girl."

 

Like a switch flicked on, her body automatically responded to his words.

 

"Oh gods... Jon!" his name left her lips mindlessly and she threw her head back as waves of orgasm washed over her. She could hear Jon whispering frantically "That's it, that's it, sweetling..."

 

As she went down from her high and her frenzy started to cease, she could see Jon frantically rubbing his cock. Sansa removed her sticky fingers and pulled her sweater up, showing her tits to him.

 

He groaned loudly. "How are you so perfect and so far from me," a petulant tone laced his voice. Sansa stopped herself from snickering and started to rub her nipples.

 

The sight sent Jon over the edge. "Fuck! Sansa!" he shouted. Spurts of cum coated his cock and his fingers. Sansa wet her lips at the sight. What would she give to taste that...

 

There was labored breathing on the other end of line. Jon switched to front cam, a tired, bashful smile on his face. He threw his head back and groaned.

 

After a few moments of them calming their breaths, Jon chuckled. "That was... That was crazy, Sansa. Crazy, yet very, very amazing," he said.

 

He lifted his head to look at her and Sansa's heart swooned at the sight. There was a slow drumming in her chest as she took her fill of the look on his face, relaxed and happy and satisfied. 

 

I did that, Sansa boasted to herself.I. Did. THAT.

 

"How are you single?!" he asked incredulously. Sansa giggled and noticed a small, gentle smile lift the corner of Jon's lips. 

 

She shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. And when she thought about it, she honestly didn't. She honestly didn't know what else to say. She stared at her lap and bit her lip.

 

When her eyes roamed back to Jon, her heart stopped. There was a soft, fond smile on his face and he was just... staring at her absently, she realized.

 

Then Jon sort of shook himself from his reverie and smiled bashfully, nodding at his other hand. "I gotta wash up," Jon said.

 

"Oh, yeah," Sansa replied absently, still recovering from her shock. She was definitely close to squealing. Jon had good timing.

 

"So, uhh... Good night?" he said.

 

"Yeah. Good night, Jon Snow" Sansa replied with a smile on her face. Jon nodded, smiled back at her, and ended the call.

 

Sansa let her phone slip from her hand and grabbed the pillow next to her. She squealed loudly and her legs wiggled.

 

"Yes, Jon Snow! Good night, Jon Snow!" she half-screamed at her empty room. 

**Author's Note:**

> ((SO MANY ERRORS OMG I AM CRINGING!!! Will fix everything up as soon as my laptop gets back to me!!))
> 
> So hey guys, I’m still trying to get my mojo back and continue paper faces on parade but for the moment, enjoy this little fic!


End file.
